Zer0-X Derek: Last Days on Lumino
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: (Book 1) Derek is the last of the few being on Planet Lumino to lack a Keyblade which all others have, and the Heartlesses are attacking at full force. That will change when three cybernetic energies revive him and transform him into a Keybearer. Also, something is up with the Elders of Lumino, who shows distrust to Derek.
1. Different Power

**H.A. Gamer: Start of the new '****Zer0-X Derek****' Series I'm going to do, book by book. The first book doesn't contain the casts from the KH series yet, but there are couples from Mega Man. And the random original characters are generated from my mind.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Disc: I do not own any Franchises included in this fic.**  
><strong>Difficulty: <strong>Casual  
><strong>Sound Settings: <strong>Stereo

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

This was the fifth year. The fifth year he attempted the Mark of Mastery Entry Exam. Required to get into the Academy. The fifth year... Derek has been rejected because he lacks something required for entry. The Keyblade. There must be some kind of power or trick to get the Keyblade appear, but no go. He's been doing it every year to fifth, and still no Keyblade.

Planet Lumino is the home to all those who can conjure a Keyblade. Even his Brother Dell can use a Keyblade. A sad tale to hear about how he was unable to get a Keyblade for five years. He was scanned to have a magical gift, but still no Keyblade. Derek sighed as he walked out of the Academy Entrance, to try again another year. His black hair and clothing is the best to protect him from the hot sun. His pale blue eyes staring up in the sky, where the sun is setting.

He looks past the Academy schoolyard, to see the training ring. Four sparring each others with Keyblades. He imagines the Keybearers, using them to fight against the Heartless that keeps invading Lumino. But for what reason? He doesn't want to stand around and watch. He wants to fight!

He snaps to reality, to see his 21 years older brother Dell, same hair and eyes, but his clothing is white, blue, and red. His clothing is like Soras, but the shorts are now long pants, and he wears a cap.

"Derek... This is the fifth year." He sighed with a dissapointing look, "Our planet will fall unless you bear a Keyblade."

"Dell, I know. Just give me years. I'll get the Keyblade some year." Derek said,

"There is no more year, because there is no more time." Dell glared, "A Single Vice or Virtue is needed, which grants you a gift. Yet neither of those are awakened..." his hand glows with magic, slowly a Keyblade is conjured to his hand, "Fine... Show me those, or I will force you."

"Wait... I don't want to fight without a weapon." Derek stepped back,

"Shut up!" Dell leaped forward with a swing, and Derek jumped out of the way, and begins dodging. "Stop dodging and use your gift!" Derek ignored Dell and jumped back, avoiding swings after swings. It was then Dell's Instructor person with white clothing came and stop him with a parry of a Keyblade. "Instructor Weave?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm... I'm just trying to get Derek to listen."

"By hurting him?"

Dell sheathes his blade.

"I told you, you can't force one to wield a weapon." Weave glared, "You were lucky you almost broke a law. The ones who can't must have time."

"That's what I was worried about." Dell hung his head away, before sounds of Teleportation brings forth dark beings called heartless. Appearing all over the North-West City 9. The Attack is about to begin now.

"Dell." Instructor spoke, "Go to your Captain. Derek, run and hide."

Derek does so, down the sidewalk and away from the School Building, but he can see the Heartlesses after him. He kept his head forward and ran, before more heartless appears in his way, blocking the path. Derek just simply jumped over however, while navigating through the Metro City.

Dell noticed this by watch far from him, but ignored him and moved on to find the Captain. However, plans have changed as Dell follows him. _I will only help if he can wield a Keyblade._ He sprinted forward roof to roof leaping on each skyscrapers. He looks in the sky, more Heartlesses warping here. This was indeed a full-scale invasion. Dell warped in his Keyblade and started fighting, while hopping roof after roof to continue watching Derek. Multi-tasking and keeping an eye on Derek. He finishes the last one, before turning his head to Derek, and started watching. _Use the Keyblade, Derek! Use the Keyblade!_ He thoughted, but it was too late. Explosions out of nowhere in a donut shape surrounding Derek, before the platform drops down to the pit. Dell just stood there, refusing to help unless requirements are made, and he turned around. _Thought so. Those without Key power is worthless even to be rescued. _He turned around, to find other keybladers staring at him down.

"W-Why didn't you go and help? He's your brother!"

"That is low, man. He just wants help."

Dell's vicious growl grows out of his mouth. _Another who doesn't get it!_ He unsheathes his Keyblade and attacks the two keybladers.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Derek is laying on the ground unconscious. His life force is knocked out cold, inside the underground caves with Computers and futuristic things. He can feel the warm light, coming from the magical dusts of a Fairy. He looks up to see three ball of fairies with no wings shown. Just some sphere-shaped flying energy orbs, with inside containing a creature.

"Perfect..." Derek layed down and let sleep take over. "Maybe I'm better off without..." And his voice left the functions.

_"This boy is dying... His life force draining..."_

_"That man is decaying... What they do."_

_"His life declined. And for what? No keyblade."_

_"I know, right? I thought the Keyless people would get help."_

_"Yet the keyless are met with verbal harm."_

_"Those without Keyblades are met with rejection."_

_"It's their greediness. They need punishment."_

_"Their gluttony for Power. It's a bad sin."_

_"They hound power too much. Unforgivable."_

_"This boy however. What massive magic."_

_"Yes. I sensed it. The magical power of Zero-X."_

_"I felt his man power too. He'll be the one."_

_"Then it's settled... Let's sacrifice ourselves and grant another chance."_

Somehow... fairy yet robotic voice, feeling his body with healing and warmth. His body slowly engulved with white light. Blasted by a sphere of neon lights, and his body is covered by those.

_"The time for Death isn't now."_

_"Return to the Living as a Bearer."_

_"Decay is too soon for a Zero-X."_

The light coatings evaporize and dissolves as the transformation is complete. His new cybernetic armor coloured in red and copper orange, along with the Helmet. His new Helmet had a black onyx jewel, just like Zero Omega as Derek looked at the pond reflecting a mirror. _It looks like. The Model ZX power. _He gasped, _I've become... the Mega Man._

Heartless however warped here. Derek saw this few miles away in the Underground Road Tunnel. He tightens both fists and raised them.

"I won't let you beat me this time."

The Heartless drones goes first, but Derek was ahead and delivered a Punch. One punch is all needed to send the Heartless to the wall and splatter in a dark magical blast. The Heartless warps in and surrounds him, and Derek started fighting unarmed, until that point green plasmic magic energy forms onto his right hand. He gasped and look, before it creates a weird device with a handle, and some kind of shield square around the handle. There... It has a trigger switch, and he presses it. It lights up a green beam of sharp blade, with sharp needles into the end on one side. Derek gasped and looked at it.

"A Keyblade." He looks at the Keyblade then the Heartlesses. Repeatedly before stopping at fourth and readies his keyblade. Unknown to him, is the Heartlesses not looking for a fight now, as they fled from him. He looked confused. They were after him, but why are they now running from him? He snaps to the serious task at hand. "Oh right!" He turned off his Keyblade and it teleports away, thinking the Combats over. "I better check the City." He raise his legs and sprints through the Tunnels. This newfound powers discovered by accident made him faster now, and stronger.

_Hopefully,_ Derek thoughted, after seeing the light through the end of the tunnel, _Every Key Bearers will respect me._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**New Items Obtained:** Plasma Hacker(Keyblade), Life Tanks x2

**New D-Links:** None


	2. Of Heartlesses & Nobodies

**H.A. Gamer: My long hiatus ends. So now I continue this story.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Disc: I do not own any Franchises included in this fic.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Difficulty: **Casual  
><strong>Sound Settings:<strong> Stereo  
><strong>Current Arm:<strong> Plasma Hacker(Keyblade)  
><strong>D-Link:<strong> None

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The Lumitropolis, crowded home on Lumino, under attack by heartlesses. Derek has left the road tunnel to see Heartlesses flying. The camera pans and skyrockets to where the Key Bearing Lumino-Beings are fighting back. Two against one. Two against some. Different groups are partaking to defend Lumitropolis from the vicious Heartless. This battle would be easy since those Heartlesses are just weak grunts. Then come Nobodies from the portals which just opened up.

**(BGM: Megaman X7 - Conflict - Escape Stage)**

"Nobodies too?!" Derek stared, readying his green-beaming Keyblade. Just in tome for Nobodies to surround him, all alone against six. _The ones I read about as well. Well... Let's see how they do well against my new power of Mega Man._ Two from each side goes first with a Leap, and Derek swung his blade sideaways, knocking them back. Derek makes a sprint and strikes down each Nobody with a dash. _My dash power is the same as ZX. Sweet!_ One by one until all six goes down. Then few more appears more.

More Heartless swarm teleporting on the highway. _Too many. I better take them all out._ Derek thoughted some more, before sprinting and the Nobodies Followed. He looks down to find a some kind of Side-Arm. He puts away his Key Blade and pulls out some kind of futuristic blaster. _Buster Pistol. This will come in handy._ He aimed and fired with a pull of the trigger, letting out bullets of energy at the foe. It came better now as each few shots evaporized the Nobodies. More flying in his way and Derek showed no mercy with his buster pistol out, zapping down each Nobodies. When he reaches the cracked road, he skids to a halt and looks up. Heartlesses falling to their dooms to the cracked highway, and so much adds injury before the Highway crumbles and falls. _That was close._ Footsteps and he turns around.

A Heartless wielding a shield. Derek raised his buster gun and fires, only for the shield to deflect them into the air. _Ineffective. I better use the power of Keyblade._ He opens up his keyblade and puts away his sidearm, before rushing forward. One swing deflects his swing back, before pulling back for another swing, which pushes the shielding Heartless. An upper-side slash and the shield is launched into the air, but not very far from it. Derek took the opportunity and dash slash, bringing down the Shielding Heartless.

He turns and jumps over the gap, reaching the ledge he grabs with one hand and pulls himself up, rolling over and standing on his feet. He makes a sprint only to find another heartless, this time much bigger. Shaped as as a Scorpion but with four claws, each firing lasers. Derek makes use of his maneuvering skill as best as he can, running from the stream of lasers, and jumping over the one coming to his frontal side. He raises his Keyblade and stop the vicious laser, slightly pushing Derek back. He pulls out his Sidearm with left hand and fires quick bursts at blank aiming. One bullet which went for the eye, making the Heartless Jumbo Scorpion pull back and cover the eyes. Dirk then makes a sprint and jumps, before bringing his Keyblade downwards, cutting down two Claws.

It got back and launched its two remaining claws, only Derek swung back and cut each claws. He doesn't know, that a pinching tail is here, launching at Derek. He rolls and jumps, slashing the scorpion front and running along before jumping down. It bursts and dissolves in dark pixels.

Another one approaches, the same Jumbo Scorpion heartless, but the tail now fires energy bombs. Derek makes a sprint, forward and strafing left and right to dodge most before raising his Keyblade upwards, it creates a scar of light from under as it's body is higher not blocking Derek's running path, before the Jumbo Scorpion goes down and bursts and dissolves.

**(BGM Off)**

The number of Heartlesses and Nobodies invading are decreasing. Soon most are making a retreat, and the Keyblades goes on patrol to route out the hidings.

_Who would send those two kinds to attack like this. _Derek thoughted.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Somewhere, in the shadows. A figure saw the human in its futuristic red armor wielding a green beam sword. It's armor is blue and robot-like.

_No Blonde hair, and it wears glasses. _It thoughted, observing this person, _Obviously, that must be a maverick inpersonating my friend. _He raises his arm and opens the Communications.

"This is X. I spotted the Copy Chip Thief. Pursuing now." He closes and jumps down.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Derek gets ready and makes a sprint, only the blue laser in sight stops his progress. It collides with the highway road not making any damages, but instead forming into a bipedal being with blue and cyan armor. It's armor similar to Derek's but far different. He opens a gun in left arm and points it at him.

"Don't move. Maverick." It said in a cold and authoritic tone, wanting to kill him.

_Heartless? No._ Derek thoughted, _No heartless symbol or nobody symbol on its chest. That means it's the real Mega Man X. Yay for my Game Lore perks._ He looked at the emotioned face, which shows hostility. _But why would he stop me? Doesn't he have mavericks to beat down and-_

"Drop your Disguise. I know you have the Copy Chip." He demanded, ending Derek's short train of thoughts, "Those are too dangerous to be played with."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Derek said,

"Do not play Innocent." He said, "You will not be the Second Axl."

"I am not like Axl, but I just got that po-" Derek was cut off with a charged shot heading to him, and Derek jumped over.

**(Megaman Zero 3 - Scrapped Beat)**

"This is your last warning. Drop your Disguise." X warned, "Or I will retire you and take the Chip away by force."

"Listen to me." Derek said, "I do not have the Chip." He is then responded with another charged shot, forcing Derek to turn on his Keyblade and block one. _Alright. I'll make him listen._ He used his keyblade and started deflecting Charged Shots one after one. X then switch tactics by dashing diagnolly and forward, but Derek kept his position forward at the Fighting Robot as it fired rapid shots. Derek swung his sword down and rapidly in different directions, blocking each Buster Shots away from him. X comes close and delivers a kick, and Derek jumps out of the way. _Fast._ _Well how about this._ He brings his sword downwards, before X's armor changes colors. It is now Darker Brown and Cinnamon orange. It fires a teleported steel wheel out of X's buster gun.

"Moving Wheel!" X called out, as the wheel blocked Derek's swing. He jumps back and to the ground, before sprinting forward. X's colors change once more, into Greeny Green. "Gaea Shield." X's bluish stone shield with techno mines green lighting expands, blocking every swings. Then X delivers a punch followed by an uppercut, sending Derek to the air.

_He's good._ Derek thoughted, before he lands to the ground flat up. He jumps up and readies his Keyblade again.

"A Keyblade?" X recognized, "Must be more of that Copy Chip Tricks. I will take you down!" then snap back to battle with another color change. This time Blue and Indigo Blue. Not regular color of X. "Splash Laser!" Multiple beams of Water blasted out, and Derek simply deflected them back. He continues to deflect each. "No! A Copy Maverick couldn't be that skillful."

"Maybe it's by luck." Derek said, angering X further.

_"X. Are you okay?"_ Came from the voice of a Navigator not from the original ones, but rather male and old. _"Alia's sending Glide Armor in 3 seconds. This should give boost."_

"Roger." X said, before he is coated in advanced white and yellow armor. It's shoulderpads are arched up, and yellow blades shown on the helmet covering bottom of the red gem. "You're just like the Red Alert Criminals whom we'll never like. I'll make sure you Mavericks will never touch a single Copy Chip as long as we Maverick Hunters live." He reverts to his normal colors before preparing his buster gun, charging up and firing. Three homing plasma blasts coming for Derek. He however deflect them repeatedly as it turned and came back like a boomerang. One hard swing like a baseball bat, and all three are launched at X, knocking him down. "Take this then." He said, charging up something that isn't in the powers of X. "Meteor!"

_Magic?_ Derek thoughted, _How'd X learned Magic? Robots can't use them!_ He looks up to find Meteors falling to him. Derek armed his Buster Gun and started firing rapid shots. Each reducing every burning meteors to crumbling pieces while X still hovers. One more and X finds himself down on the ground, out of stamina it seems.

**(BGM Off)**

_A Reploid who can cast meteor, a High-level spell. Then the prophecies may come true._ He looks into the sky, _The worlds will merged, for war or peace. That must be what the voice in my head is saying a couple of days ago._ He looked at X. _First things first._ He walks up, "Now... Will you listen to me. It's not the Copy Chip. It's my new power given by the-"

_"X!"_ Come from a voice of Alia, waking X up and making him jump away from Derek, his buster gun still armed. _"General Signas needs you back at the base! Additional Mavericks have approached Mega City! Zero is already heading his way, but Signas needs you reporting for duty so we can push them back!"_

_Darn..._ X thoughted in defeat, _Couldn't even make a bigger scratch._ he stands up and glares killing daggers at Derek. "This is not over. I will return one day and shut you down. This is the duty of the Maverick Hunters, and no Mavericks will be shown mercy." Then he teleports away in a blue lasering manner.

"Derek?"

He turns to find a party group led by a brother of his known as Dell, in his White, Blue and Red royalish clothing, cottoned and magically empowered. His group wears the same thing.

"Oh. Hello Dell." Derek said, smiling.

"So it's you. My friend said you were fighting Heartless with a weapon." He said,

"Dell. I told you it's a Keyblade." Dell's friend Jerry glared at him,

"Keyblade?" Dell said, "Ridiculous. He's just a Robot now."

"Ridiculous? I just saw it. And the Robot can use magic as well."

"But how..."

_Robots can use magic? Doesn't explain how still..._ Derek looked at Dell and open his mouth for interruption"Actually I have one." Derek said with his excitement growing, smiling as Dell and group looked at him, "And here's proof." He pulls out the contraption, pushing the trigger and making green beams emit into a key-shaped blade. Dell sensed something inside the blade. "Yep. I've become Mega Man!" Then poses like his heroic icon favorite, "Don't worry about me coming to the Academy. I can train and wait for another year, and one day pass the Mark of Mastery Exam. I'll be rocking like an awesome warrior."

_The same function as the Keyblade. That's how. _Dell thoughted, _Well Done dear brother. But..._ examining Derek's armor. _Mega... Man... This sounds familiar... I should talk to the Elder Council. Maybe he knows something._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**New Items Obtained:** Potion x3, 120 Gils

**New D-Link: **None

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**AN: The Book 1 will be over in one or two more chapter. This is merely a short prologue. But another book I will start will be much longer. If I can make it.**


	3. Farewell, Planet Lumino

**Difficulty: **Casual  
><strong>Sound Settings:<strong> Stereo  
><strong>Current Arm:<strong> Plasma Hacker(Keyblade)  
><strong>D-Link:<strong> None

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next day passes by on planet Lumino. Dell is heading to the Elder Concil's office to speak with about something. Just last morning he's send a letter to speak about something he knows. Dell reaches the office, and there he sees the three current Elders of Lumino, wearing high majestic clothing, white and yellow. Dell noticed that there were suppose to be all nine, but only three, plus the Head Academy who wear also white and yellow majestic clothing.

"Say... Isn't the rest suppose to be here?" Dell asked,

"Unfortunately there were businesses to be done." Headman said,

"But enough about that. We need to discuss this important issue. So Dell, you said you found something not of this world?" Left elder said,

"Yes. During the Invasion, I noticed Derek who just changed. When I last saw him," Dell explained, beginning to add some deceptive words, "He was trapped, before the road crumbled down. I then saw him fighting in his new armor, and a Keyblade."

"Your brother has a Keyblade already?" Headman said in a surprised look,

"Vice or Virtue?"

"Virtue somehow, but not one of the Virutes I know. Actually... There's something you need to know. It's his armor. It looks similar to Mega Man." Dell said, which surprised the four in a fearful look.

**(BGM: Mega Man X Command Mission - Resistance Line)**

"Mega Man?"

"Did you say Mega Man?"

"Yes." Dell sighed, "I was hoping you would know."

"Oh heavens. Lumino is in Danger. Dell, I'm afraid your foundings have confirmed the coming of doom." Headman said, "That Mega Man is one of the Dooms Day follower."

"Dooms Day?"

"A deadly group who focuses on destruction of worlds."

"Isn't Mega Man suppose to be Blue? Because that new Keybearer's armor is Red."

"It can be any color." Headman said, "And that Mega Man could potentially be one of them."

"This is terrible. Derek is truly one of them."

"Yes..." Headman said, scratching his chin, "You were right about him not to be trusted."

"Headman. We need to see him banished." The righty elder said, "There can be no risks taken."

"That will be taken care of right now. Right, Dell?" Headman said, "Please bring your Brother to me. I'm sorry to say, but we cannot allow him to infiltrate our school."

"Right."

"Oh. And one more thing." Headman said, stopping Dell at the Door, "Keep this report to yourselves. We cannot let other Lumino Civilians and Keybearers panic."

"I understand." Dell nodded before heading out,

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Few Minutes Later... Derek was escorted to the office by Dell before headman tells him to leave so he can speak with him. Derek was thinking about being enrolled here and earn the respects, but there was something else that Derek will not like.

"Did you say... Exiled?" Derek gave a shocking glare,

"Yes, Derek." Headman said with a stern authoritic look, "Your powers are found in violation of Law 520, the section of powers prohibited by Elders."

"Those powers of Mega-Man you have are on the list." The righter elder said, "Plus you allowed people to witness that."

"These powers forbidden are to be kept a secret." The lefter elder glared, "There is a reason we forbid outworlders. Yet you allow this to happen."

"But it wasn't my fault. Those fairies gave it to me. Can't you-" Derek said, pleading a chance.

"No." Headman coldly answered, "You are the only witness of this Crime. Rules are Rules, and there will be no Exceptions."

"Elder Tengo. He might be the one behind this invasion." The middle one said, "If he stays here, the invaders may attack to come after him again."

"He won't stay here." Headman said, standing up and pointing at him. "In two days, I want you off this planet immediatey. You will take no friends or followers for extreme cautious measures. I am very sorry, but we cannot welcome, help, or receive aid from any law-breakers. There is no matter in how you will protect this planet, you are no longer part of Lumino."

"And if I refuse?" Derek said,

"Then we'll send our men to use lethal force." Elder Tengo said, "Now. I suggest you think about this punishment." and Derek sighed. His dream of being the Knightmaster of Lumino has come crashing down. The crash is met with anger, Derek's fist shaking.

"We should thank Dell for reporting this." middle Elder said,

**(BGM Off)**

"Yes. We've prevented another Doomsday..." Headman said, "Do you have anything to say before I have my security escort you off the Academy grounds?"

"Yes." Derek muttered, before drawing his Buster Pistol and shooting at the desk. The blasts propel the desk and launch Headman and the Elders to the wall, pinning them. "I hope your world rots." he turns around and opens the door, walking out of the room. He can notice the students staring at him, few at the pinned four in the Head office, but Derek paid no attention, walking out of the building and off the ground.

He sprinted out of the school, now angry at the choice. He navigated his way through the tall buildings before reaching his residential building, his house.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Derek returns and enters his house through the front door. He sighed, before his mega armor dissolves though he can reconjure them if in danger or preparing to fight something. Something to cool off, he goes to the bathroom upstairs to take a shower, clothes off to the ground and he pulled the curtains to cover it. He turned the hot water on high and cold water on almost higher.

_I just wish I had this Keyblade sooner._ Derek thoughted, _But this fate is being a bully. _He looked up into the ceiling. His black hair wet by showers, down from his head. His pale blue eyes up in the ceiling, which proves to be near blurry without. A Knocking on the door can be heard, snapping Derek off his thinking train. He sighed and turned off the shower knobs before getting new clothes from his drawers, and walking to the front door. The door slowly opens, and Derek looks sideways, before down to find a package which is small, and a note taped on the top. He brings it in and sits on the Living Room couch. Every residential house is the same but great. It has a Kitchen, Dining Room, and a Virtual Training Room below one floor which unfortunately is strictly available only to those that possess a Keyblade. No longer a use however since Derek's going to be exiled. _Well... Let's see what this note says._ He takes it off and looks, and that sender's name he finds surprised him, _Hoona? One of my Childhood friend?_

_'Dear Derek._

_I was given orders to send you the transport armor package. It resuits you into a special power uniform that lets you travel through different worlds in speed. However, your keyblade must be kept on, since the Multiversal Roads are infested with Heartlesses, and Nobodies. You may depart tomorrow or today, but do not let Headman wear you down._

_Those powers he talked about is a lie. It was a gift to you sent by the three Cyberelves. They are friendly and want to overthrow the corrupted law. I am an agent, but I must remain undercover for the long operation I will preform. My mom also wishes you to stay strong, and I am wishing you to do the same too. Others are._

_Plus... I want to thank you... You've saved me during the time I need to walk away from the bullies... I will always believe in you... and so will my friends..._

_Please do not forget us... And goddess speed to you, Mega Man._

_Yours childhood truly,_  
><em>Hoona Megamiji.'<em>

Smile grows. His Imaginations blessing him, by the believance of his friends. _Thank you..._ He opens the package slowly, to find the armor that other travellers use, which is only an iron shoulderpad. He tries it on, cutting off the tags before so to find it fits. _I'll get started now._ Derek speeds to getting his backpack, and gather food and drinks. A Couple of Apples, and homemade Goulash he used to make when alone at his house. Then some grape juice in each cans all full but not cold. _Better than too hot._ With all that done he walks outside the house and finds the shoulderpad button.

A hit and light fills his body, before he is now dressed in a spacesuit, with red armorplates on chest, arms, and legs. His helmet is shaped like a ZX and his Onyx gem is shown only it has a shield, as well as for the visors. He opens his Keyblade, and it shapeshifts into a Jet pack with two circle-halved pods folded. Derek walks out and sees it unfolded straight up, before thrusters turned on. _Tutorial message. Let's see..._ His visor shows text of how-to and controls. Swinging both arms down, his jet pods set to afterburners, launching him to the skies before something coming out. A Laser from his jetpack fired, opening the dimensional hole and Derek flew straight through, and he gasped.

He is now left in space, turning around to find his planet. _So that's my planet..._ He turns to others,_ And those are other worlds._ _Then this must be the multiverse I learned so much._ He turned his suit around and stared at the Planet, slowly turning into a glare of the terrible decisions he was forced to take. _Good Bye, Lumino._ He then gets a beeping alarm, flinching back. He sees his fuel and stats all good. Only the radar is the one acting up._ A Distress signal?_ He turns to find one blinking red. A jumbo-sized castle on a small planet, with a heart-shaped bubble. He turns around, and finds other planets filled with barriers of darkness. And as he looked at his old Lumino, it's blocked by dark barrier as well. _No turning back I see._ Derek turns to the distress signal and flies forward, laser and the portal opens up to find black clouds.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**New Items Obtained:** MV-Space Suit  
><strong>New D-Link: <strong>None  
><strong>End of Book 1: Last Days on Lumino<strong>

**AN: And that's the end of Book 1. It is short, and that's how I like it to be. Hopefully my pain from the oral surgery will forever go away. I'll see you next time when I start Book 2, where the protagonist ends up helping the Changelings and battle against the Kekkaishis. I don't really hate some, but I just really want to make ones not evil very evil.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Save Data?**  
><strong>#Yes#<strong>  
><strong>-No-<strong>


End file.
